The Kitsune and the Raven
by Demmy-chan
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke secretly like each other, but won't admit it. Sakura knows, as does half of Konoha, and tries to get between them. Sakura bashing. M/M Sasu/Naru
1. Chapter 1

The Kitsune and The Raven

_Okay, so this is my first attempt at a yaoi mpreg. Please like it. Nice comments make me write better. Bad comments… well nothing good happens with bad comments, just leave it at that. Enjoy._

He felt it all. Every muscle spasm, every shot of pain up his spine, all of it. The only thoughts he had were 'HOW THE **HELL** DO WOMEN SURVIVE THIS?' and 'when I get out of here, he's dead!' To say Naruto Uzumaki was not a very happy camper would be an understatement. He was having probably the worst time of his life, and all started with his boyfriend of 3 years: Sasuke Uchiha.

-FLASHBACK 3 YEARS—

Sasuke POV

_It all started with a birthday party Sakura threw for me. She's been planning it for months hoping to get my attention and somehow fall in love with her. Unfortunately for her, I have my eye on someone else, a certain blond that I couldn't seem to find anywhere_

"Sakura?" I called out to the pink haired girl.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura, looking at me with lust filled eyes, latched herself onto my arm.

'_I think I'm going to be sick.' _I thought, shuddering at the name. "Do you know where Naruto is?" I asked trying to save my arm for certain death by being crushed.

"Naruto? Why would invite him? He would just ruin everything." She said with a sneer.

"What are you talking about? He's our friend." I said finally freeing my arm from her grasp.

"He's no friend of mine. We're better off without….. Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" She asked.

"I'm leaving. What does it look like?" I replied as I headed out the door.

"But, what about the party?" she shouted after me.

"It will be fine with or without me there." I said climbing into my car and drove off in search of the blond haired boy with eyes as blue as the ocean.

Naruto POV

'_Alright, this is getting ridiculous. Where is everyone?' _I thought as I knocked on the 12th door in a row, only to get the same response. 'Sorry they're not here. They went to a party.' If they were going to a party, why didn't they ask me if I wanted to come along?

I've been walking around the village for hours and I can't find any of my friends. _'Maybe they got tired of being friends with a demon.' _I thought kicking a random pebble at a wall.

"Who's kicking those pebbles?" the owner of said wall shouted.

'_Uh-oh. He doesn't look very happy.'_ I was I tried to sneak away. I realized I didn't do a good job when I tripped over a near-by trash can. _'God damn trash cans!'_

"YOU!" _'Busted' _ "What do you think you're doing? Trying to steal from me are you? You no good demon!" the shop owner shouted, waving a broom at him.

"It was an accident I didn't mean….."

"Picking on poor defenseless old men are we demon?" a random villager called out.

"I'm not a demon!" I shouted. _'Why do they keep calling me a demon? I'm not a demon, I'm not!'_

"Don't you lie to us. You killed our family members!" another villager shouted.

"That's not true. I didn't do anything!"

Could this day get any worse? Why won't anyone believe me? I'm not a demon. I'm a normal person just like everyone else. Unbeknownst to me, I was surrounded by the villagers. It's probably not the smartest idea to focus one person when you have angry villagers all around you. What am I going to do now? I can't fight them, because they would use that against me.

"You're gonna pay for all the damage you caused!" a few villagers shouted and started throwing whatever they could get their hands on.

'_SOMEONE HELP ME!'_

I can't focus anymore. Everything is getting dark. I can't die like this. I just can't!

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" a voice shouted. Everything got quiet. What's going on? With the little bit of strength I had left, I looked for the person who shouted. What I saw, I didn't expect.

"S- Sasuke?" then everything went black.

Sasuke POV

"S- Sasuke?"

I heard my name, and when I looked towards the voice, the boy was already unconscious. What the hell was going on? Why are the villagers attacking Naruto? It doesn't make any sense.

"Uchiha? What's wrong?" one of the villagers asked, confused at why he stopped him.

"Leave him alone." I said. I had to get Naruto out of here.

"Why are you helping this demon?" a villager sneered

"DON'T CALL HIM THAT!" I was already struggling to keep my anger and Sharingan under control, but hearing Naruto being called a demon caused what little control I had to shatter to pieces. "He is not a demon. The next time I hear you call him that, I'LL DESTROY YOU!"

By this point I had lost all rational thought. All that mattered was Naruto. Getting him to safety was the only thought I had as I picked the unconscious blond off the ground. Casting one last 'Uchiha glare' at the mob, I headed home with my dobe in my arms. I silently dared one of them to stop me, to give me one good reason to rip them apart.

By the time I got home, I was able to think clearly. Lucky for me, the party was over and everyone left. Then it hit me,like a ton of bricks. I just showed emotion, me 'the cold hearted ice prince of the Leaf', to close to half of the entire village. Oh well, Naruto is completely worth it. Now if he would just do me a favor and wake up already. Oh well, might as well clean up while I wait. Who ever heard of the birthday person cleaning up after their own party by themselves? I didn't even want a party in the first place. I guess the upside to all of this is that I have the perfect birthday present upstairs sleeping. This has to be the best birthday ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'…_.' _Thoughts

"…_**." **_Kyuubi

'…_**.' **_Naruto to Kyuubi

While Sasuke was downstairs cleaning, Naruto was upstairs dealing with something he's never seen before. A great unspeakable evil, feared by all. A man eating deer wearing a ballerina outfit and shades.

Naruto's inner world

'_My head. Where am I? Where's Sasuke?' _To say Naruto was confused is an understatement. He was scared. The last thing he remembered was being attacked by the villagers and Sasuke coming to his aid.

"_**Good. You're awake. It's about time kit." **_

'_**Who are you? Where am I?' **_

"_**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. I am known to your kind as the Nine Tailed Fox. As for where you are, I guess you can say we're in your head." The **_

'_**The Nine Tailed Fox? What am I doing here?' Naruto asked walking closer to the demon.**_

"_**I brought you here. You were seriously injured. When that happens, I bring you here to recover. Can't have you dying on now can we?"**_

'_**What happened to Sasuke and the villagers? You didn't them did you? Oh my god! I am a demon. They're going to kill me. I don't want to die! I can't die. I just can't. I'm too young…'**_

"_**SHUT UP! You need to calm down. First off, you are not a demon, I am. But if you're so eager to become one, I can help you with that."**_

'_**SAY WHAT? WHO EVER SAID I WANTED TO BE A DEMON?'**_

"_**Second, no one is going to harm you. Not while I'm around. Lastly, I have done nothing to your precious Sasuke." Kyuubi said with a smirk.**_

'_**Precious? Sasuke isn't my precious anything.' Naruto screeched, his face gradually turning red.**_

"_**That's not what I saw."**_

'_Damn fox needs to mind his own business.'_

Out in the real world

Sasuke POV

'_I hope Naruto is okay.' _ I thought as I threw the last of the mess away. After a while I decided to go upstairs and check on him. He looked so peaceful when he's sleeping. Those bruises would probably hurt when he wakes up. Too bad I'm not any good at healing jutsus. I guess I can call that Hyuuga girl, she's pretty good at healing. _'Just hang on a little longer Naruto, I'll have you better in no time.' _

Giving Naruto one last look I headed out in search of Hinata Hyuuga. I looked everywhere. The training grounds, the stores, the parks, the wooded areas near the border of the village, everywhere. It shouldn't be this hard to find someone in this village. The only place I haven't looked was the Hokage's office. I was determined to avoid that place at all cost. If Lady Hokage finds out what happens to Naruto and that I didn't bring him to her earlier, Kami knows what she'll do to me.

In a last ditch effort before giving up, I headed to the Hyuuga Compound. Better safe than sorry they say. Running as fast as I can, I hurried over to the compound only to come face – to- face with Neji.

'_Fuck! Not who I wanted, but good enough.'_

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" he asks, slightly confused about seeing me here. I'd be confused to if he showed up at my house without warning.

"I'm looking for Hinata. Have you seen her?"

"Maybe. What do you want with her?" he asks leaning on the doorframe with a smirk on his face.

"Damn it Hyuuga I don't have time to fuck around with you. Have you seen Hinata or not?" I'm starting to get really pissed off with him. I'm going to burn him to a crisp if he keeps this up.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" Hinata asked stepping around Neji.

"I need your help. Are you busy?"

"Well no I'm not. What's wrong?" she asked

"I'll explain on the way," I said grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the house. "See ya Neji!"

Running as fast as I could, while dragging a reluctant Hinata, we sped through the busy streets of Konoha. _'Gotta get back. Gotta get to him.'_

"Sa-Sasuke-san, where are we going?"

"To my house."

"Why are we going there?" she asked. Well she stuttered.

"Naruto's hurt. He needs help. Since I'm no good at healing jutsus, that just leaves you and Sakura.

And since Sakura doesn't give a damn about Naruto, you were my only hope." That was by far the most I have ever said to her since the academy.

"Naruto's hurt? What happened? Is he okay?"

"I'll explain when we get to my house, but right now we need to hurry up." By this point I was practically dragging her to my house.

It took less time to get back to the house than it did leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"….." talking

'…_.' Thinking_

Sakura POV

'_Where did he go? I can't believe he would leave in the middle of his own party. That I worked so hard to put together.' _ It's been hours since Sasuke left and I can't find him anywhere. I searched everywhere.

"….my house"

That voice seems very familiar.

"….explain when we get there…"

That was Sasuke! I found him. But…..what is he doing with Hinata? And why were they HOLDING HAND? I have to get to the bottom of this. No one holds Sasuke's hand but me.

Making sure to mask my chakra, I followed the two all the way to Sasuke's house. They were going to his house? He's never invited anyone to his house, and now out of the blue he brings Hinata here?

That's not fair! HOW DARE HE BRING ANOTHER WOMAN TO OUR FUTURE HOME BEFORE BRINGING ME THERE? I'LL SHOW HER! HINATA, YOU'RE GOING DOWN, CHA!

Hinata POV

I can't believe I'm in Sasuke-sans house. I wonder what Naruto-kun is doing here.

"Come on, he's upstairs in my room." _'His room?'_

"O-okay. Coming."

When we got to Sasuke's room I finally saw why Sasuke was in such a panic. Naruto's normally tan skin was very pale, and he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

"Can you help him Hinata?"

I looked at the blond boy on the bed. He looked so pale, almost as white as the sheets he was laying on. It may take more experience than I possess to completely heal him.

"I can try, but there only but so much I can do." I looked over at the pale Uchiha. He looked worried about the blond. I could tell that Sasuke-san had feelings for Naruto-kun. I just hoped Naruto-kun returns his feelings.

Sasuke POV

'_What am I going to do? What if Naruto is stuck like this? This was all those villagers' fault. How dare they hurt what is mine. They'll pay dearly' _I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the Hyuuga staring at me. All I could think about was Naruto and those villagers. I'll kill them for this. No one messes with an Uchiha and gets away with it.

"…-san? Sasuke-san? SASUKE-SAN!"

"What?"

"Your Sharingan is activated. You only activate it when you get angry. What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about something."

"Care to talk about it?"

"Not right now. I appreciate your concern though."

"No problem Sasuke-san. I'm almost done with this. Soon all we can do is wait and hope Naruto-kun pulls through, which he will."

"I've never said this to many people, but thank you. Thank you so much."

I guess I was so caught up in the moment that I wasn't completely thinking, but I hugged her. I, Sasuke Uchiha, the cold heartless Uchiha, showed emotion and hugged someone. _'What the HELL is wrong with me?'_


End file.
